


Snakecharmer

by brooklynapple



Series: Marihilda Medusa [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood, F/F, Medusa AU, Medusa!Marianne, how to seduce a gorgon, monsterfucker Hilda, snakebites, spicy snakefic, this is not vanilla monster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Fearless warrior Hilda Valentine Goneril sets out to slay a deadly gorgon, and ends up falling in love instead. She cannot look at Medusa Marianne without turning to stone, but that won’t stop Hilda from discovering the sweet pleasure and sweeter pain of having a lover who is both a woman and a monster.An NSFW sequel tonot every heart turns to stone, a Marihilda-focused reclaiming of the myth of Medusa with an FE3H spin.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marihilda Medusa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Marihilda NSFW Week!





	1. love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> This spicy snakefic is part 1 of a two-part E-rated sequel to my T-rated Marihilda Medusa story. Each part fills in a “missing scene” that takes place at the end of the chapters where Hilda encounters Marianne. 
> 
> CW for blood and snakebites during sex.

Hilda had not expected to be arrayed for battle when she met her true love. The armor she donned when she set out to slay Medusa could shield her from any vicious blow in combat. Yet it offered no protection from the piercing ache in Hilda’s heart when she encountered the sweet, shy gorgon whose name had been Marianne. Nor was it any use to her now as Marianne led her back into the dim, inviting cave where she made her home.

Mighty hero that she was, Hilda had always taken pride in her armor and worn it like a second skin proclaiming her great deeds and greater skill. But it seemed almost profane to be clad in battle attire as she prepared to spend the night in her lover’s embrace. And so she paused just inside the cave’s entrance, fumbling at buckles and clasps in her sudden ardor to stand before Marianne as a supplicant and not a conqueror. 

How quickly the mighty warrior was utterly undone, as Marianne quietly approached her from behind and laid her slim, cool hands over Hilda’s, murmuring “Allow me. Close your eyes.”

Hilda did, hoping that Marianne wouldn’t notice how she trembled as her deft fingers loosened leather straps and worked her breastplate free. She felt several of the snakes atop Marianne’s head slither down to explore her exposed neck and shoulders, clad as she was in a simple linen tunic under her armor. Hilda shivered as Marianne followed her snakes to place a kiss on the back of her neck.

Marianne’s hands traveled next to untie the laces at the small of her back that secured her pteruges, the skirt of leather strips girding her hips and upper thighs. This left only the leather greaves encasing her calves, and Hilda felt Marianne’s hands slide gently down her legs as she knelt before her to unbuckle them. Perhaps she imagined it, but Marianne’s touch seemed to linger on her then, one hand brushing her inner thigh as Marianne removed the greaves and set them aside.

She heard a rustle of fabric as Marianne rose from her knees. Hilda stood before her with her eyes still closed, exposed and vulnerable and taut with anticipation. Marianne’s cool hands cupped her cheeks and she captured Hilda’s lips in a searing kiss. Without her armor, Hilda could feel every swell and curve of Marianne’s body as she pressed against her, along with the heat that radiated off of her skin. 

She let her hands slip along Marianne’s waist to rest at her hips. Her head swam as their kiss deepened. The snakes brushed past their faces and coiled around Hilda’s upper arms. After what could have been an eternity, Marianne broke off the kiss to lead Hilda deeper into the cave. 

Inside it was surprisingly homey. There were separate rooms hewn into the rock, and Marianne showed Hilda a cozy kitchen, a sitting room with a table and chairs, and a bedroom lit with glowing candles. 

“I’ve never had a guest here before. There hasn’t been anyone to visit me. I know it isn’t much to look at, but this is home. Do you need anything? Can I get you something to eat, or some tea?”

Their brief tour had ended at the door to the bedroom. Hilda put a hand on Marianne’s cheek, carefully avoiding her deadly gaze as she said “You are the only thing I need right now. I want to make the most of this one night we have together.” 

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to kiss Marianne. The snakes tickled her face as their lips met.

Marianne leaned into the kiss for a few long moments and then gently led Hilda over to sit on the bed. “Wait here - I’ll be right back. ”

She vanished into another part of the cave for a few minutes and then returned to sit next to Hilda. Hilda saw that she had a long strip of black cloth in her hand. 

“Do you trust me?” Marianne asked quietly. 

“With my heart and my life,” Hilda answered without hesitation. She longed to reach out and touch Marianne, to feel the press of her lips again.

“Let me cover your eyes with this, then, so you don’t accidentally look at me while you’re here.” Marianne’s voice was still soft, but Hilda thought she could hear a smile in it.

Hilda’s answering smile was broad and just a little bit wicked. “Mmm, I like this idea. I don’t need to see you to be able to kiss you. Or do the many other things I have in mind.”

As Marianne finished tying the cloth around her head, Hilda drew her closer and kissed her. Though she could not see Marianne, her other senses ached for her. She ran her hands along Marianne’s arms and felt gooseflesh arise. She pressed her face into Marianne’s neck and inhaled her intoxicating scent, a mix of lavender and forest pine and a musk that was all Marianne’s own. She kissed the base of Marianne’s throat and tasted salt, and felt the softness of Marianne’s skin under her lips. She heard Marianne’s breath come faster as she continued her blindfolded exploration, and felt the snakes slither around her and taste her with their tongues.

Marianne stopped Hilda with a gentle hand on her chest, then stood up and left the bed. Hilda heard the rustling of fabric and suddenly Marianne was back and naked in her arms. She wanted so much to remove the blindfold and gaze on her lover’s body, but instead she resolved to let her hands and lips make up for all that her eyes could not do.

“Hilda.” Marianne’s voice was soft and low with desire. “I-I’ve never done this before, but I want to. With you.” She took Hilda’s hands and guided them along her body.

“It’s okay, Marianne. I may not be able to see you, but I can show you.” She leaned in to kiss her tenderly, letting her hands roam over Marianne’s soft skin.

Marianne arched into Hilda’s touch as Hilda kissed and caressed her everywhere. Hilda’s hands slid down her waist, over her curving hips and along her thighs. She ghosted her lips over Marianne’s stomach and left a trail of searing kisses across the tops of her breasts. When she took one of Marianne’s nipples into her mouth and sucked gently, Marianne gave a soft cry and tangled her hands into Hilda’s hair.

Hilda had never before had a lover that she could not see. Without the use of her eyes, Hilda’s other senses were flooded with Marianne - how she smelled and tasted and sounded. She felt the snakes coil and slither around her wrists and face and shoulders, and the occasional tickle as their tongues flickered out to taste her. 

She suddenly longed to feel her skin against Marianne’s and let the snakes coil around them both. She hastily pulled off her tunic and lowered Marianne down onto the bed, pressing their bodies together. Their legs entwined and hands slid over soft, supple skin as they both lost themselves in a sea of sensation. 

The snakes seemed to grow increasingly agitated as Marianne’s pleasure grew. They wrapped around Hilda’s arms and body and nipped gently at her exposed skin. The tiny pinpricks of pain mixed with the intoxicating pleasure of Marianne filling her senses, making Hilda dizzy with desire. 

She heard Marianne’s breath come faster, mingled with soft gasps every time Hilda’s lips reached a new place. She imagined Marianne’s head back on the pillow, eyes closed and lips parted. Hilda reached up to drag two fingers down Marianne’s lower lip, wanting to see with her hands what her eyes couldn’t show her. 

Marianne captured Hilda’s fingers in her mouth, sucking and drawing her tongue over them in between panting gasps. Hilda trailed her other hand down Marianne’s stomach and through the silky hair between her legs, drawing a moan from Marianne around the fingers still in her mouth. 

She briefly marveled that the hair between Marianne’s legs was not like the serpentine hair on her head. The thought vanished as her fingers moved lower and found that Marianne was wet. She felt Marianne arch into her as her hand carefully continued its exploration. 

The snakes coiled around their naked bodies, slithering and tasting and nipping at Hilda’s skin. Hilda kissed and bit at Marianne’s neck in turn while sliding her fingers along her slick folds. Marianne grasped at her, moaning and gasping and calling out her name.

Hilda could have stayed like this for an eternity, drawing out Marianne’s pleasure while the snakes writhed around them. But Marianne pressed into Hilda’s hand and whispered “more”, so sweetly that Hilda could not help but do as her lover asked.

She slid two fingers inside and drew a sharp cry from Marianne, who rocked her hips against Hilda’s hand and moaned at the press of her palm against her clit. At the same time a snake sank its teeth into Hilda’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Marianne, lost in the throes of ecstasy, did not notice. Hilda, used to far worse in the heat of battle, did not stop. 

As Marianne writhed underneath her with gasping, panting cries, the snakes continued to bite Hilda’s arms and shoulders and chest. The pain was sharp and sweet, as was the scent of her own blood mingling with her lover’s scent and drawn-out, wordless moans. It transported Hilda to a giddy, clear-headed place she had only ever found before on the battlefield, where she was gloriously alive, utterly focused and unmatched in her prowess. 

So attuned was she to Marianne right then that she did not need her vision to know that Marianne trembled when she curved her fingers just so, nor were her eyes required to feel the urgent roll of Marianne’s hips against her. The pleading, whimpering sounds that she drew forth with every thrust were more than enough for Hilda to sense her lover’s need, and when she lowered her head between Marianne’s outspread thighs the warm, salty sweetness that met her tongue told her everything she needed to know.

She felt Marianne’s body clench around her as she neared her peak, and used her lips and tongue and fingers to bring her to completion once and then again, reveling in the way Marianne arched and cried out while the snakes constricted around them both. They darted out to bite at Hilda in silver-bright flashes of pain that came faster and faster until she too found her release, writhing sightless on the bed against her lover’s sweat-sheened body. 

The snakes calmed and ceased their biting as Marianne fell limply back onto the pillow, languid and panting. Hilda made her way up the bed to join her, reaching out with her hands to find Marianne’s face for a kiss.

She heard Marianne gasp and choke back a strangled cry. “Oh goddess, you’re bleeding. Is that...did I...what did I do?” Her voice, which had been so clear and bright as she cried out in passion, now sounded cracked and broken. 

“Marianne, it’s all ri-” Hilda started, but Marianne was too lost in her own misery to hear.

“I’m so sorry, forgive me. I never should have brought you here. How could I think that anyone could love a monster like me who does such terrible things? Let me help tend your wounds and then you can leave and never come back.”

She started to rise from the bed, but Hilda reached out a blind, groping hand to stop her. “Marianne. Don’t go. I promise you, it’s okay. I came with you knowing what you are, and wanting both the woman and the monster. These bites are as much a part of that as the kisses. What we just did...I’ve never felt so alive and free in my life. I would do it all again right now if I could.” 

Marianne went still. Hilda heard her take a deep, shuddering breath. She wished more than anything that she could see Marianne’s face. 

“You...you’re not disgusted? How could you love a creature such as me after what I did to you?”

“I loved everything you did to me, more than I thought possible. I never knew just how much I wanted it until tonight.” She reached for Marianne to pull her close. “Nor did I know it was possible to love someone so much after such a short time. I hope I made you feel as good as you made me feel.”

“I...it was wonderful.” Hilda felt Marianne relax into her arms. The snakes quietly wrapped around them both, like a lover’s caress. “I still can’t believe that you liked...what the snakes did. That you like what I am. But I-I’m yours if you will have me. I only wish you could stay.”

“I swear to you that I’ll return. And when I do, I’ll be able to look at your face as I show you just how much I love you. But for now...”

She lowered Marianne onto the bed once more, covering her in gentle, ardent kisses. “...the night is not yet done, and there are so many more things I want to show you.”

Hilda wrapped Marianne tightly in her arms as the snakes coiled around them. For the rest of the night, it was impossible to tell where the woman ended and the monster began.

  
  
  



	2. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda returns victorious to Marianne, bearing the magic stone that lets her look at her gorgon lover as well as touch. Much to her delight, she discovers that Marianne and her snakes have learned some new tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the E-rated, spicy snakefic sequel to my T-rated Marihilda Medusa story. CW for blood, snakebites and general naughty gorgon monsterfucking. 
> 
> Posted for the Free Day of Marihilda NSFW Week!

Hilda wore no armor the second time she ventured into Medusa's cave. The only protection she needed from the shy, sweet gorgon who had captured her heart hung around her neck, a sky-blue stone glowing softly with power and promise. 

The stone had become Hilda’s most precious possession, allowing her to look fully upon her true love without fear of her deadly gaze. And look she did as they made their way to the candle-lit bedroom at the back of the cave, her eyes filled with a mixture of love and desire.

How different it was, letting her gaze linger on places that she had never seen except through her hands’ caress. Hilda felt her throat go dry as her eyes traced curves of Marianne’s hips and the enticing swell of her breasts, visible through the sheer fabric of her dress. She recalled how they had felt under her touch on her first visit to the cave when Marianne had brought her blindfolded to bed. 

Now there was no need for blindfolds, and she could lose herself in the sight of Marianne as well as the touch, scent and taste. She could meet Marianne’s deep brown eyes and see the love and desire that she felt reflected there. Hilda had never wanted anything more.

She paused in the middle of the small bedroom to remove her tunic and sandals and cast them aside. When she was done Hilda stood before Marianne, vulnerable and naked save for the glittering stone around her neck. Light and shadow from the flickering candles danced across the firm planes of her warrior’s body, illuminating countless scars that told the glorious tales of battles fought and won.

Marianne drew near, snakes writhing around her face and eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of her naked lover. She reverently traced her fingers along Hilda’s body, gently following the path of each scar. Hilda shivered under Marianne’s touch and drew a shuddering breath. She knew that this night she would find glory not in battle, but in surrender.

Marianne gracefully slipped off her dress in a whisper of gossamer fabric. The stone pulsed quietly at Hilda’s throat as she saw her lover naked for the first time. Hilda drank in the sight of Marianne’s ivory skin, the curves of her waist and hips, and her round, ample breasts with their rosy nipples. They were just as she’d pictured when she had sightlessly explored them with her hands and lips, and now her hands ached to follow the path her eyes traveled.

Gazing lower still, Hilda was delighted to discover that the patch of fine hair between Marianne’s legs was the same sky blue as the snakes on her head, which slithered down to wrap protectively around Marianne’s arms and waist. Some might have recoiled from this fearsome gorgon wreathed in hissing, undulating snakes, but Hilda felt no fear as she drew Marianne to her and pressed their lips and bodies together in a passionate embrace. The snakes welcomed Hilda’s touch and coiled gently around them both.

Bold though Hilda was, it was Marianne who led her over to the bed and pushed her down onto the soft sheets. She kissed her way down Hilda’s body, caressing her with eager hands as the snakes tasted her with flickering tongues. Soon the snakes grew bolder, darting out to to gently bite. Hilda writhed and cried out, awash in delicious pinpricks of pain mingled with the overwhelming pleasure of Marianne’s voracious touch. She felt herself growing wetter with each unpredictable snakebite.

Marianne looked up at her with an enigmatic smile. “When last you were here, you told me that you like the snakes and what they do to you. I always hated and ignored them, but your words helped me realize they are part of who I am. If you can love them, so can I. I started to listen to them and realized that I can speak to them and control them. Let me show you what I’ve learned.”

She bent down to take one of Hilda’s nipples between her lips and sucked gently. As she did, a snake darted to the other nipple with lightning speed and sank its fangs in. The jolt of pain only heightened Hilda’s arousal, and she gasped and cried out. Her cries turned to moans as the snakes continued to bite her sensitive skin while Marianne nipped and suckled at her breast. 

“Goddess, Marianne, please don’t stop…”

Hilda watched with wide eyes and a heaving chest as Marianne parted her legs and slid down between her thighs. The gorgon smiled to see the wetness there and lowered her head to run her lips and tongue along Hilda’s glistening folds. As she did, the snakes struck again, leaving bright lines of pain along Hilda’s inner thighs. Hilda moaned and grasped the bedsheets, overcome with pleasure.

She felt the snakes slithering between her legs, parting her folds and exploring with their tiny tongues as Marianne’s mouth found her clit. Hilda’s head swam as Marianne gently sucked, her body tense with anticipation as she braced for what the snakes might do next.

Even so, she was not prepared for the needle-sharp sensation of their fangs sinking into her delicate folds, and her hips jerked against Marianne’s mouth as she started to shake from the mix of pain and pleasure. She felt a snake slide inside her and arched her back with a wordless cry, overwhelmed by the snakes biting and filling her while Marianne continued her relentless assault with lips and tongue.

The snakes coiled around Hilda’s thighs, coaxing them wider as they peppered her body with bite after bite. They tightened around her wrists and waist until Hilda was thoroughly bound, taken captive in a war that she had lost the moment she first laid eyes on Marianne. 

Marianne looked up from between Hilda’s outspread legs, her face glistening with Hilda’s juices. There was no mistaking the gleam of lust and satisfaction in her eyes as she beheld her trembling, gasping lover. 

“You look so beautiful like this, my love. I thought this monstrous form I wear could never be more than an evil curse, but with you I have learned that I can bring pleasure, and joy, and love. You will never know what a precious gift that is.”

Hilda raised her head to meet Marianne’s eyes, her face alight with love and wonder. Rivulets of scarlet-tinged sweat ran down her body, and her chest heaved as she panted “the gift...you give me now...is just as precious...”

Marianne smiled a wide, dangerous smile. “Then let me keep giving it, and show you what it truly means to be loved by a monster.”

She lowered her head between Hilda’s legs once again, and Hilda felt another snake wriggle inside. She moaned, and her hips jerked against her lover’s mouth as she endured the twin assault from biting, sinuous snakes and Marianne’s insistent tongue. 

Hilda had never felt anything like the serpentine movement of the creatures inside her, keeping time with the rhythm set by Marianne’s lips and tongue. The snakes that continued to bite her most sensitive places set up a staccato counterpoint, overloading her senses with a song of desire as old as any myth or legend. All too soon she felt herself nearing her peak, unable to hold herself back as Marianne unerringly drew out her pleasure. 

The snakes tightened their grip as she came with a cry, her body shaking and shuddering, contracting around the snakes inside her and pressing into Marianne’s mouth. They held and soothed her as the sinuous waves of her release subsided, caressing her with delicate, whispering tongues while Marianne slid up to whisper words of comfort in her ear. 

“I claim you now as mine, my brave and beautiful warrior who fought for the chance to love me. Let the marks from my snakes and the stone around your neck proclaim that you belong to me, and I to you.”

Hilda lay in the arms of her lover, weak and trembling as she had only ever been in the aftermath of a long battle, when the heady rush of combat ebbed and left her drained and sated. She solemnly met Marianne’s eyes. 

“I belonged to you the moment I first saw you, my love. Stone and snake merely seal the vow that my heart made long ago.”

The stone pulsed again at Hilda’s neck and the weakness in her limbs faded away. Her strong arms encircled Marianne, and in one fluid motion she rolled to pin her lover to the bed. 

“Let me repeat that vow now that I can look into your eyes, and show you with word and deed that I shall keep it always.”

She held Marianne’s gaze and slid a strong, clever hand between her legs to find her wet and eager and wanting. Words of love and devotion flowed freely from Hilda’s tongue as Marianne arched and gasped and moaned, rocking her hips against Hilda’s devious fingers moving inside her.

Hilda did not stop as Marianne’s cries of pleasure echoed from the cavern ceiling, nor did she ever avert her gaze from her lover’s face. Her eyes drank deeply of the sight of Marianne in ecstasy, and not once in all of the many times that night that she brought Marianne to a shuddering release did she ever turn to stone.

Later, as they lay entwined together and encircled by lazy, contented snakes, Marianne placed a soft kiss on Hilda’s lips and another on the stone around her neck.

“I thought for so long that no one could ever love me, and that I was doomed to be alone until someone finally slew me and put me out of my misery. I feared this stone might only be a myth, and if it existed it was meant to help those who sought to kill me. I never dreamed that this could be my fate - that someone could love me as I am, and seek the stone that we might be together.”

Hilda returned her kiss and pulled her closer. “And yet it is no dream - here I am with the stone to love you and stay by your side to keep you safe. I will love you with the same passion and courage that brought me victory in many battles and vanquished countless foes. And I will bear the scars just as proudly.”

And so it was that Hilda Valentine Goneril, fearless warrior of House Goneril, found her home and true love in the arms of the woman who was henceforth known not as the fearsome monster Medusa, but as the gentle gorgon named Marianne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after in their den of serpentine bliss. Thank you all so much for coming along on this Marihilda Medusa journey with me!
> 
> I'm [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, and I help run Marihilda Discord.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all of my fellow FE3H monsterfuckers out there.
> 
> I'm [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter, and I help run Marihilda Discord.


End file.
